


【lukard】人总得吃次亏 pwp 监狱强暴梗

by HAZEL_HE



Category: Fast and the Furious RPF, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HAZEL_HE/pseuds/HAZEL_HE
Summary: Warn：监狱强奸梗，详细暴力描写，少量人格侮辱，没头没尾没脑袋的ooc爽文。
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	【lukard】人总得吃次亏 pwp 监狱强暴梗

操。Deckard Shaw想。操你妈的。我迟早会弄死你。我会在你眼前放面镜子，让你直视自己的头皮活生生被剥掉。我会给你止痛和治疗，我会给你用最好的毒品，然后看着我把所有和你有关系的人一个挨一个弄死，把他们的脑子熬成糊，用鼻饲喂进你开了口的胃里。操，操操操。

他肯定有根肋骨出了问题，断了或者裂了，幸运的是没太压迫到内脏，他现在还能好好呼吸。右手小指和无名指也不慎骨折了，脱臼的手肘他能自己正回来，但是那处支棱出来的指骨他没法塞回去，只能尽量不去碰。在对方的拳头擦过他脸颊时他的牙齿不小心撞破了嘴巴，现在吐出的唾沫都是嫩红色的，满喉咙都是那股恶心的咸腥味。还有轻微脑震荡，被打中腹部后的呕吐感，藏在衣服里的很多很多淤青和肌肉劳损。他脱离底层执行这么多年，都以为这种疼痛再也不会出现在他身上了。

往好处想，对方也没在他这占到便宜。Luke的情况和他差不太多：少点骨折，因为Deckard的吨位不足以造成那么重力的打击；多点血肉模糊的锐器伤，因为Deckard比他更聪明。在Luke扔来的椅子杂碎了那个玻璃案几之后，Deckard立马就把握住机会，用尖锐的碎片迅速给那个不吃菠菜的大力水手放了几道深深的血痕，在对方抓住自己前把玻璃插进他的肚子里。Deckard的大脑告诉他那一下肯定戳进肝里了，但是脱臼的手和重影模糊的视线告诉他判断失误。

Luke把那截玻璃拔出来，Deckard都不知道这玩意有没有穿透这个贱人肥厚的脂肪。这种危险却不致命的反击把对方加倍激怒了，Deckard没能躲过他的下一次猛扑。Luke把他举起来摔到四米之外的墙上，如果不是Deckard的本能让他落地的瞬间立马侧翻，被拳头砸出一个坑的地方就会是他的颅骨。很夸张，但是很现实，Luke Hobbs壮得像真实诞生的半神，而不是个在夏威夷小岛普通长大的美籍萨摩亚人。对于正被海格力斯捏在手里动弹不得的九头大蛇许德拉来说，这不是个好事。也不是个赞美，不是。

事情的起因是越狱，再往前倒一点是他们本来就互不对头。Deckard刚在联邦监狱呆了两个星期就把自己从单独隔离间转到了集体牢房，几个月之后他就会被某个要员弄出去，或者在转区的路上被劫狱。他关不了多久就会出去的，毫无疑问，问题只在Deckard不想等。他擅长抓住机会，这也是为什么他现在很少再干体力活，成了家族生意里靠投资挣钱的那个人。在他和那个操他妈的Luke Hobbs隔窗对峙时，机会就这么送到了他眼前，他一直觉得监狱铁门给罪犯留个能伸出手的栅栏挺违背其本身目的的。

用高瓦力电棍捣坏整层楼的供电系统只花了五秒不到，一路穿过两派缠斗的楼道也只用了他几分钟而已，在闸门关闭之前溜出去绰绰有余。本应该是这样，如果Hobbs不是和他有深仇大恨——在此说明，Deckard完全不觉得他有什么好恨的，他又没把他炸死——如果Hobbs是用那种盯紧过河小羚羊的饥渴鳄鱼的劲头盯着别人的话，Deckard这时候早该偷辆车开在去机场的路上了。

Deckard在一个警力空空的平台上被追平，大个子直接抱着他滚下楼梯，这时候他就被摔得有点脑震荡。两人的殴打范围在不停翻滚中误入一间杂物室，防暴增援从走廊跑过的时候他们谁都没在乎，Deckard不想被狱警发现空惹麻烦，Luke则想必更乐意自己亲手了结这个结仇许久的对手。一开始的打斗并不那么充满攻击性，Deckard想逃，Luke也只是想把他抓回来，最先突破那个界限的是Deckard。他把Luke的眉骨打得裂开一条口子，Luke把血从眼皮上抹掉，再往后事态就不受控制了。

所以这也算是Deckard自讨苦吃。他那将近二十年的特种兵生涯在绝对力量差异的面前充其量只能用来拖延时间，没有武器，没有炸弹，Deckard的格斗技巧在狭小空间里捉襟见肘。他怀疑根本没有人能在和Hobbs贴身肉搏的情况下取胜，人是没法赤手空拳和熊打架的。Deckard的速度优势让他击中对方的次数比Luke要多得多，但Luke根本不在乎，美国人抗伤的能力之强让Deckard觉得他穿防弹背心纯粹是因为冷。

在Luke第一次把他摔在墙上的时候Deckard就在想之后要让Luke怎么死，第二次他摔进一堆废弃的防暴盾牌，合金中间镶着的玻璃像雪一样掉在他身上，他很肯定自己背上的颜色现在比欧洲地图都丰富。Deckard抡起防爆盾往Luke的脑袋猛砸，让Luke往后退几步倒在了地上。这是个翻盘的好机会，但事有轻重缓急，现在更重要的是离开这个鬼地方。他趁着这个时机往门口跑，被Luke抓住脚踝拖倒拽了回来。

这种对峙姿势很危险，在面对Luke这种有摔跤背景的对手时更危险。Deckard在倒地之前侧身踢向Luke的鼻梁，警探用手臂吃下这一击，捉着Deckard脚腕的那只手充满怒气，几乎要把骨头捏碎。罪犯闷哼一声，在被拖得更近前忽然屈膝顶进对方胸口，迅速翻身抬腿勾上Luke肩膀，双脚卡在Luke脖颈交叉收紧，死锁住了对方后续的一切挣扎。

这个绞法一旦成型就难以挣脱，Deckard的力道能直接扭断普通人的脖子，但估计很难弄死浩克。不过总得来说胜局已定，只要再维持十秒Luke就会因窒息而陷入昏迷。时间拖得太久，Deckard只想尽快摆脱局面，剩下的报复等他出去了再慢慢说。显而易见，杀意退居二线的结果让他很快就吃亏了。

Luke在被三角绞的情况下直接把他托举了起来。Deckard不是个瘦子，也不是个缺乏经验的菜鸟，就这么被轻飘飘地抓着衣服举起来，撞碎了整个房间唯一的灯管。他不可置信地和Luke短暂对视几秒，Luke冲他挑起带血的那半边眉毛，接着毫不留情地把他从两米多高的半空轰然砸在地上。

他妈的第三次。怎么会有这种怪物？Deckard的眼前黑了好一会才恢复正常，他躺在地上喘息，恍惚的怯意从他心里无可避免地滋生出来，悄悄藏在某个地方。Deckard体力流失太多，疼痛带来的恼怒开始退潮，他很清楚自己最好的机会已经从手里溜走。继续打下去得不偿失，Deckard用很短的时间考虑了讲和或谈判的利弊。他可以给Luke签张大额支票，或者威胁他独自待在洛杉矶的女儿，保证只要Luke退远点就给Miss.Hobbs在比弗利山买栋房子。这些他都可以做到，他甚至可以给Luke服个软，Deckard不是那种宁折不弯的类型。他还没来得及讲这些，思路就被Luke拉开他双腿的动作打断了。

“你得认识到错误。”

Luke的喉结在此前的打斗中受伤，现在还带着不适的生理沙哑：“外面是很危险的，像你这样的娘炮应该意识到这点，对不对？”

Deckard错愕，身体倒是比这七拐八弯的逻辑反应更快，他的潜意识嗅到羞辱，羞辱激起他的愤怒。他的下肢甫一绷紧，Luke就完全没客气地给了他小腹一拳，趁人痛到蜷缩的功夫把他翻了个身，拽着监狱连体服的腰带把人拖到自己胯前，继续说道：“你还不太清楚我的性格，但你马上就会非常清楚了。首先我很烦有人总是和我顶嘴，上个这么干的人我摁掉了他的门牙。其次我说到做到，如果我说要把你的屁股当手鼓打，那么你就会发现，这事迟早成为事实。”

“操你，”Deckard的脸正被压在地板上，这让他发声有点艰难，何况跪趴的姿势让骨折雪上加霜，“操你妈的夏威夷杂种，别拿沾泥巴的爪子碰我，你敢碰我...”他剩下的半句话噎了回去，转而紧急换成另外半句低吼：“你他妈在干什么？”

“操你，”Luke的手摸到Deckard胸前，扣子线头噼里啪啦地被他扯得松脱，“这不是挺明显的？”

闻所未闻，Deckard沉默了几秒，在意识到对方不是在说假话时猛烈挣扎起来：“你他妈有病吗？你他妈——”

他词穷了，疼痛和恐惧都让他的思考慌不择路：“你是个警察！你不能，”他避开了操这个字眼，“强奸，你不能这么做，这犯法。”

“不能强奸谁，你吗？”Luke漫不经心地说，他加重了那个人称代词，现在正扫视整个房间找什么东西，“对别人确实不行，但对你可以。只有遵守义务的人才能享受法律保障，既然你这么多年都一直无视法律，当然她所保障的人身权益也跟你没份。你甚至连税都不交，别说是我这种‘受贿革职的警察’了，就是在职的狱警都可以排着队来操你的小穴（pussy），因为你就是个肮脏、廉价、又自以为是的白垃圾，杀了你也不犯法。”

他低下头问Deckard：“明白了吗？”

架子上有箱弃用的手铐，这是Luke要找的。他不想对方的手总是乱动，但是对于Deckard Shaw来说，手铐成为武器的可能性比拘束用具要大。Luke也不想做爱的时候忽然被铁链锁喉，所以最后还是决定靠自己。他把Deckard的橙色狱服从后面剥下来，底下是袖子挽起的棉质衬衣和内裤。Deckard正在激烈的换气，Luke无意间压到了他指骨开裂的手，他必须得非常努力才能克制住吼叫。血痕从他衬衫贴身的那一面透过来，和汗水一起把白衣服打湿在他皮肤上。

Luke继续给接下来要做的事做准备，他把对方的衬衣往上推，内裤向下拉，露出绷紧的屁股。Deckard身体练得非常好，Luke的拇指从他脊柱的那条竖线一路滑下来，停在臀部上方，那里有个腰窝凹陷带出的小沟。他一手抓着Deckard的腰，一手解开裤裆的拉链，仅仅只是拉链。Deckard还在挣扎，Luke跪在他身后用并紧的两膝固定住对方的下半身，猥亵似的拍揉了几下手底的臀肉，在抗争幅度更大之前往他屁股上吐了口唾沫，就着这点水粗暴地往穴口里送进了两个指节。

Deckard的挣扎停了。Luke好奇地看看他，但手上的动作没停，他的手指生涩地在层层软肉里搅圈打转，企图松动紧箍住入侵物的肌肉环。Deckard干的要命，Luke抽出手随便抹了抹自己身上那些对方先前造成的伤口，未干涸的血液湿漉漉堆了他满手，他就把那些当做润滑往臀缝里一糊，顺利将第二根指头也塞进了狭窄的甬道。

不管从什么意义上来说这都挺危险的。Luke皱起眉头给跪伏的男人做扩张，他是没有病的，所以他嘟囔着也去问Deckard有没有得病。Deckard没说话，他没工夫搭理他，和外伤不同的一种疼痛像闪电似的穿过脊椎，被撑开的异样胀感一阵强过一阵。Luke在他体内摩挲着找敏感点，这对一场强奸来说善良的不正常。

Luke不想杀了他，甚至也不想让他受太多没必要的伤，Deckard能感觉得到。Luke想羞辱他，也许还想让自己从今往后见到他就害怕。Deckard搞不懂他为什么这么做，但他现在确实感到了恐惧。Luke说Deckard不了解他，但事实上他也不了解Deckard。杀手没有害怕的东西，是因为他会让那些威胁过他的事物都在物理层面上消失。他是个锱铢必究的人，这意味着以后的报复中一定会有针对此事的几场脱敏。这是肯定的，Luke对他做这种事却不杀了他，Deckard会让他的下场比死还惨。会的。

但在此之前，Deckard得先把这关熬过去。他深深吸口气，努力在不适的抚摸中让身体放松下来，不再主观地给自己体内开拓的手指施加压力。“如果无法拒绝，那就享受它”。这是Magdalene经常说的，但她说这话的时候肯定没被一个两米高的萨摩亚人压在地上操过。他甚至能感受到自己私密处不见光的那些肉正如何被拉扯拽动，身体最里面被侵入的异物感毫无快乐可言，他的心脏都快憋到炸开了。就当是一次抗击打训练，Deckard告诉自己，这不会比以前受的那些伤更痛的。

Luke的手指从他后穴撤出来，换阴茎顶上。Deckard很想尽量去享受这件事，但这真的非常非常他妈的难。青涩而准备不充分的穴口被龟头撑开到失血，小小的褶皱给不断推进的老二顶得直往里缩动，好像一柄热刀操进未解冻的黄油，是个人都能听到黄油内部正发出滋滋的悲鸣，偏拿刀的人引以为快事。Luke让自己先进去一小半适应那种感觉，里头太紧了，他手掌下摸着的Deckard的腰最初拱起，此刻则逐渐下塌，软绵绵地贴近地面不再挣扎。

Luke并不觉得他会这么快就一点力气都没了，毕竟这是Deckard Shaw，他正吃着他老二的肠道还非常有活力地在收缩绞紧。他提起Deckard的腰身往上拽得撞到自己胯骨，另一只手猝不及防给了他屁股几巴掌，毫无防备的臀肉被打得翻起浪，总是藏在西装裤底下的细嫩皮肤很快泛起红印。Luke打得一点都没留力，掌掴的声音十分响亮，Deckard咬着牙把脸埋进臂弯，捏紧的拳头因用力而发颤。他小声地呼吸，Luke安慰似的揉揉被抽得发烫的地方，又像是找到了新的乐趣，把白花柔软的臀瓣往左右扯后向内里推挤，两团白肉尽力地夹着中间那根棕色的阴茎，视觉上刺激的要命。

这就是场彻头彻尾的强暴。如果肠道不是弯的，Deckard怀疑对方会直接把自己的肚子捅破。他的脸压在手臂上，健壮的胸脯则在满是灰尘的水泥地上随着操弄摩擦，因刺激而凸起的奶头可怜兮兮地被摁回乳晕，有零碎的玻璃渣在皮肤上硌出血痕，Deckard也完全感觉不到，后穴撕裂般的贯穿感占据了他所有神经。Luke的老二跟撩过火的刑具一样插进他的肠道，然后稍微拔出，又插回来，如此往复的重复没有尽头。Deckard连臀缝都被他撞得发红出汗，淤血的指印已经开始青紫，就和他身上其他伤痕一样可怖而难以消退。

对方操得实在太深太用力，先前那场打斗余留的肾上腺素功不可没，Luke像要把他的脊髓操进脑壳里似的在操他，Deckard被侵入过深的阴茎顶得想吐，几乎快喘不上气。Luke扣住他的腰胯往自己囊袋上摔，偶尔因过于粗暴而滑脱出来，从甬道里牵出一线黏糊糊的水液。被过分使用的穴口在这种空闲时期也缩不回去，短暂的肌肉记忆让它就这么维持着洞开的姿态，直到Luke调整位置重新整根没入。

用以润滑的血让这场面显得有点吓人，实则很快就被前液和肠道分泌的液体稀释了。两人都在出汗，这件事对Deckard来说很艰难，对Luke其实也不太容易。他和Deckard一样紧咬着牙没露出一点声音，整个空间里只有交合时肉体碰撞的水声，直到Luke的手向前摸上Deckard疲软半勃的阴茎。

英国人低低地惊喘一声，再往后就咬死了嘴唇再没吭气。很难说Luke这样做是为了什么，也许是多少没憎恨到那个地步，也许是想让对方为自己的反应感到羞耻，又可能是两者兼有。他贴近Deckard的背，尽量轻柔地抚慰英国人，直到手里的阴茎精神的硬挺起来。撸动让Deckard感觉稍微好受了点，先前被摩擦到前列腺时似有似无的快感也被重新唤回，这比之前更糟糕了。

Luke用手圈住Deckard的性器根部，这样对方就可以随着自己被操动的频率在他掌心得到慰藉。他的手掌布满枪茧和长期锻炼磨出的硬角质，粗糙得非常有雄性特征，Deckard的手一样，只是保养得更好，关节处皱起的皮肤更细柔匀称，指甲是小姑娘似的粉色。Luke兀自咧嘴笑起来，震动从他胸腔里共振到与之相贴的Deckard的脊背：“真是个公主。”

Deckard烦他烦得要死，正要张嘴讽刺什么，被对方一记正中红心的顶弄刺激的刚开口就变了调，立马将辱骂和呻吟一道咽了回去。他把嘴闭上了，但Luke不用闭，体温滚烫的大块头和他肌肤相贴，两人之间弥漫着荷尔蒙、汗水和血液的腥热气味：“说起来还挺好笑，你们家的人杀害了那么多无辜者，你难道都没想过迟早有一天会遭报应？”

报应是弱者聊以自慰的借口。Deckard脑袋混沌地很想这么回答他，但作为此情此景的弱势方，不得不说他现在非常希望Luke遭报应，对方继续说：“就为了给一个躺医院的神经病报仇把自己弄进监狱，你弟弟知道你在这被人摁着屁股操吗？在这里，跪着，哭泣着，阴道流着水，被警察操得像个可怜的小妞，这里只有我能看见你这幅样子还真可惜。”

Luke又重复了一遍，每说一个单词就狠狠把老二往他穴里钉：“小，公主。”

Deckard都没意识到泪水已经从他下巴滴到地上，他的眼前都模糊到看不清色块了，即使把眼泪挤掉也是这样。之前实在疼得太过漫长折磨，此时又爽得越过了那条线，他现在确实是半点力气也没了，整个人湿软得瘫在Luke胯下，只剩腰背还残留条漂亮弧度，以保证屁股里始终紧紧吞着侵犯者的鸡巴。

Luke比他体型大太多，打架的时候Deckard耗不过他，性爱的时候也同样如此。Deckard从头到脚都被笼罩在Luke身体的阴影里，涎液从他破了皮的嘴角溢出，滑在汗湿的小臂上蹭得脸颊都亮晶晶。伤痛和快感都让他疲惫失神，后期多出来的温柔更是让他精神不自觉放松，几乎就要跌入黑甜的意识之海。

最后这场强暴还是结束了，不像Deckard错以为的那样永无尽头。Luke射在了他背上，好心肠地也帮受害者撸了出来。英国人一动不动地趴在地上恢复精力，Luke坐在他身边，衣服除了撕裂和多处浸湿血汗以外算得上齐整，接着忽然缓慢地抚摸了把Deckard因姿势而呈现自然曲线的腰。

他摸了一遍，接着又摸一遍，摸到Deckard忍无可忍地提起哑嗓问他：“你在干什么？”

Luke想都没想地回道：“爱抚你。”

这不是适合这个场景的词，说出来二人俱是一愣，Deckard说：“我要杀了你。”

“随便，”Luke耸耸肩，“先来后到，我看你在这个监狱里都排不上号。”

其他人也配我跟比？Deckard想这么说，但由于疲于张嘴，这句话在他嘴里像橄榄般绕了一圈又吞了下去。他得闭上眼睛睡一会，就一会，两秒就好。或许三秒。


End file.
